Lovely
by ipona
Summary: "Let me show you how much I like you. Every part of you. Body and mind." Denmark/Ukraine, smut


He's got Ukraine pressed up against the wall in his living room. On the table stands a couple of half-full beer cans and a bowl of popcorn and the TV is showing some American drama, complete with Danish subtitles underneath, because it's a habit of Denmark's to turn them on. The couch is forgotten and empty, pillows and covers thrown carelessly, some on the floor, some in the sofa.

He is kissing her deeply and she is responding, a bit shy still. His hands roam her body, over curved hips, small waist and at last they linger at her full breasts. He squeezes gently and kisses down her neck, until his lips linger where her button-up top begins. He undoes a button and then another until her impressive chest is shown, only covered by a white, plain bra. He lets his fingers trace the skin of her cleavage and he grins as he leans down to nuzzle it. Ukraine giggles, because it tickles when he does that so happily, his wild hair brushing her skin.

At the same time, she can't help but feel like that's why he's with her, because of... well, her breasts. Denmark is a fantastic lover and he pleases her like no one ever has done before, taking her higher with only two fingers and some imagination as his tools. Still, he's very focused on her... assets, so to speak.

Ukraine puts her hands on his shoulders and gently, but firmly, pushes him away. He looks at her, looking all confused and adorable; "What's wrong, babe?"

"Den-," she begins. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. She gets nervous and can't get the words out, because why would she be allowed to make this kind of demand? He just looks down at her though blonde eyelashes. She looks away, can't really meet his eyes.

"Never mind," she says at last.

"Hey." The confused, "I'm-so-sad-because-I'm-not-getting-any"-look is gone, replaced by a seriously concerned face and he places a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. "Something's wrong."

"I just-," she sighs, and the feelings inside of her are fighting with her mind, "Do you like me?" she says at last and Denmark's face breaks up into a grin again, "Of course I do. We wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't." He winks at her, kisses her jaw and gives her breasts a light squeeze.

"No, I mean," A deep breath. "Do you like _me_? Not just," She motions to her chest, "This."

Denmark kisses her then, without another word, slow and sweet, long and deep. When he breaks away, he murmurs against her parted lips, "Let me show you how much I like _you_. Every part of you. Body _and_ mind."

She gasps as he picks her up in his arms, carries her bridal style into the bedroom where he lays her down on the bed, like she is nothing but a rag doll in his hands. He towers above her and kneels on the bed. He is swift and confident and son enough her shirt is slipped off her shoulders, her pants are disposed of and she is in her underwear before him feeling vulnerable before his blazing gaze as he takes her breath away once again with his passion and fire.

Denmark sits down between her legs, spreading them easily, strong hands not really meeting any resistance on their way. His hands are large and they rub over her thighs with firm strokes, caressing the pale skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers as he brings her leg up to his face and he nuzzles her knee, pressing a soft kiss there. He lingers, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her leg, hand firmly dragging down her calf, taking her thin ankle in his grip, running fingertips over the underside of her foot. Ukraine twitches and giggles, it tickles like crazy and Denmark smiles into the inside of her thigh. He kisses up he leg, her hip, skates over her stomach, littering light pecks everywhere, hands stroking thighs and curving over her hips. Her breathing has picked up, because the satin silk touch of his lips and skin against hers is like heaven on earth, so warm and so exciting.

"I do love you, babe," he murmurs against her stomach, his tongue coming out to play with her belly button. "So soft and kind and feminine." His hands dance along the hem of her underwear, and the soft, teasing touch to delicate skin, causes her breath to hitch and pick up. "Other girls can be so so hard and rough," he continues. "Hurts to try and hold them." A nuzzle to her hip. "Hurts to try and love them." A kiss, just above her underwear. "You just melt into me." He glances up, blue eyes burning into hers. "Like it was meant to be."

His words are as true as they come. Because she does melt into him, and his every touch, like nothing else was ever possible. She does respond to his every move, and though she doesn't know it, it's the same for him.

He kisses up her stomach and his hands follow, tracing her waist, that thin waist that gives her that hourglass figure that has been mostly a bother for her throughout years and years of war and occupation. Now, when Denmark's lips drag along her ribs, when his hands linger at her thinnest part, when he's closer to her than anyone ever was before, she can't help but like it, at least a bit. She sighs out a breathy moan, sliding fingers into his hair, while his hands slip upwards and cups her breasts, just barely letting his fingers brush over the white bra, the friction causing her nipples to harden underneath it. His mouth is still on her stomach and he kisses up between her breasts, and up her neck, dragging his tongue over her neck, leaving behind a hot, wet trail of saliva.

He kisses her again, square on the lips and Ukraine sighs into it. His warmth makes her relax in his hold and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulls him closer to her. His hands are warm at her waist, fingertips tracing careful patterns on her skin as she pushes up in a sitting position, taking Denmark with breaks the kiss at this, looking into her eyes. Stormy, blue and blazing, his eyes seem to look through her. His hands reach around to remove her bra and tosses it across the room, landing on a lamp-shade in the corner.

Ukraine giggles. Denmark grins.

"Lay down," he says, the tone in his voice harder to read than usually. She does anyway, and Denmark stays where he is, sitting between her legs.

"You're really so, so beautiful," he praises, again with that deep, loving voice. He runs his hands over her flat stomach, her curved hips, her smooth thighs, and up to her generous chest. He flicks a nipple and leans down to press a kiss to her stomach. He sucks and licks with vigor, the warm friction of his lips and tongue making her skin sing and she weaves her hands in his hair again, sighing and moaning. As his lips meet with her panties, she gasps loudly, and he grins and grabs her panties to pull them down over her hips and toss them away along with her bra.

Denmark grip her thighs in his strong hands and pushes them up and apart so that she is fully bare and exposed in front of him. He licks his lips and she throws her head back and moans at the sheer sight of it because _how _can he be so amazingly hot, without even trying? The moans keep slipping from her lips as he dives in, running his tongue up her slit, slowly and teasingly, ending up at her clitoris to give it a soft kiss.

Her head tilts back, mouth wide open in a silent moan and her hands grip at the sheets underneath her, desperate for something to hold onto. Then Denmark's calloused, but gentle hands find hers, and he grabs them, stroking and squeezing gently at her palms. She glances down at him, groaning in arousal when she finds him staring back, blue eyes set on her face while his tongue works at her vagina, alternating between stimulating her clitoris and folds, and thrusting his tongue deep, working within her.

He knows her spots well, and he brings her closer, his tongue alone making heat pool in her loins, and spread out through her body. His hands are stroking her fingers, palms and wrists, tracing light and massaging gently and her legs hike up further, until her thighs are pressing against her torso and her feet are on his shoulders. Shivers and shocks of electricity flash through her body and he moves their hands to her lower stomach, where he presses lightly to keep her hips from moving too much as his mouth presses closer, lips sucking, tongue lapping and thrusting.

Body tense and shuddering, eyes fluttering shut, hands squeezing his and thighs clenching, she comes with a loud string of moans, curses and praises, all jumbled together and impossible to make out. Denmark understands though, as he, all while wearing that smile proudly, continues to lap at her folds throughout her release. The twitches keep shooting through her and she is lost in this rapture as his mouth wanders up the inside of her thigh and his hands release hers to caress her stomach and sides, calming the storm coursing through her veins.

"Lovely, simply lovely," he whispers against her skin, and she feels the vibrations of his words rather than hears them. He is soon at her side, and he gathers her limp body in his arms, pressing her close to him. As she regains her sense of time and space, she feels a bit embarrassed.

"Is this alright?" she wonders, because she can feel the evidence of his own half-hard arousal against her hip. He just squeezes her closer, letting her head rest against his shoulder, and he hums into her hair, a soft, happy tune that worms its way into her mind, convincing her to stay like this. She relaxes against him, and the world outside this room suddenly becomes more distant and less important.

It's alright. It's always alright.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I love rare-pairs, and I love Ukraine, and Hetalia needs more het anyway. :D Originally written for the kink meme._

_I would love it if you would like to review since I haven't written much het before, and I need some conncrit. :D_


End file.
